jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv3
center Navi-Leiste Hi Pandora ich wollte fragen wie man diese Leiste macht mit der Benutzerseite Disskusions Seite und Bilder wie bei dir oben die man selber machen kann wie geht das bitte schreib mir bald zurückYoda Alpha 17:34, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Du musst einfach nur den Code: : :eingeben und dann entsprechend anpassen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:21, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Nur noch ein bisschen Hallo Pandora! es geht um unseren Artikel DROIDEN. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich schon fast fertig bin, ich muss jedoch noch ein oder zwei Kleinigkeiten ergänzen, sowie die einzelnachweise liefern! Ich kann leider erst am Wochenende daran weiter arbeiten, versprochen: Sonntag ist er fertig! Ich bitte dich aber um Verständnis und Geduld für die Verspätung! Ehrlich es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nur was klarstellen, bevor ich wieder von anderer Seite auf das netteste daraufhingeiwesen werde! Ich hoffe um Nachsicht und wünsche dir noch eine schöne Woche. Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 17:03, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich mein, ein bisschen Zeit kann man sich ja schon lassen, solange es halt nicht zu schlimm wird. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:21, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo Pandora, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mit meinen Ergänzungen fertig bin. Ich hoffe, dass du sie einigermaßen okay findest. Wenn nicht, dann bitte ich dich inständig mir Bescheid zu geben, damit ich es verbessern kann...nicht gleich löschen. Ach ja: Ich finde, und dass wollte ich schon vor meinen wenigen Ergänzungen machen, ihn nämlich für die lesenswertwahl aufstellen. Darf ich das?--Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 15:32, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Naja, ich bin nach wie vor nicht von der Sortierung überzeugt, weil diese in meinen Augen unlogisch ist. Weiter find ich eine Auflistung von grösstenteils selbsterklärenden Bauteilen nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:49, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Steht zwar im Fact file drinn, aber du kannst gerne die version zurücksetzten. Und da du anscheinend ziemlich sauer auf mich bist( reserviert, kein Gruß, keine Auflsitung meines Namens mehr in deiner Kategorie:Benutzer, mit denen....und überhaupt), brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass ich es noch mal mit dem Artikel Droiden versuche! Ich bedaure es auf tiefste, dass auf Grund von zwei'''Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit anderen Usern, von der eine ein kompletter Verstoß gegen die Jediquette des anderen users war; die andere total überflüssig von '''mir war, dass unsere Jedipediakameradschaft so in die Brüche gegangen ist! Ich möcht mich bei dir für alles Entschuldigen, und ich hoffe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist!--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 08:35, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hey, kein Grund beleidigt zu sein, wenn du meine Beiträge beobachtest, schreibe ich immer nur eine Begrüssung hin, wenn ich einen neuen Abschnitt eröffne. Wenn du die die Versionsgeschichte ankuckst, bist du nie unter ben Benutzern drin gestanden, mit denen ich häufiger ein Wort rede, weil hier nur Benutzer drin stehen, mit denen ich auch unabhängig von der Jedipedia Kontakt habe. Ich hatte da vor kurzem etwas ausprobiert, was ich aber wieder geändert habe, weil es dadurch zu Missverständnissen usw gekommen ist. Ich hatte hier C-3PO neue Vorlage eingebaut, die immer den Benutzer anzeigt, der selbst die Seite liest. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst, stand ich deinen Änderungen schon von Anfang an skeptisch gegenüber (siehe unsere Gespräche), dies hat keineswegs etwas mit den anderen beiden Diskussionen zu tun. Ich kann sehr wohl zwischen Gespächen mit den Personen, die etwas schreiben/tun und dem Werk, was am Ende dabei rauskommt unterscheiden. Und ich finde einfach, dass dir das hier nicht besonders gelungen ist. LAss die Änderungen ruhig drin, ich werde in naher Zukunft eh nochmal an dem Gebiet Droide arbeiten, da werde ich mir u.a. den Artikel auch nochmal vornehmen (was wiederum nichts mit dir zu tun hat, sondern mit dem Artikel an sich).Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:49, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Öhm Ja und Nein! Bitte die Beschreibung komplett lesen bevor löschen!^^ So! Du hast mir ein Bild gelöscht siehe (Lösch-Logbuch); 20:35 . . Pandora (Diskussion | Beiträge) (hat „Bild:Rejuvenator.jpg“ gelöscht: homeworld 2 hat nichts mit starwars zu tun) Betrifft den Artikel um die Rejuvenator Klasse Ich muss teilweise wiedersprechen! Das Spiel an sich hat damit nichts zu tun! ALLERDINGS handelt es sich bei dem Bild um ein Bild aus dem Star Wars Warlords Mod. ( Offizielle seite http://warlords.swrebellion.com/wp/ ) Das ist die Einzige Quelle die ich zum Aussehen des Schiffes habe und ich bin in Kontackt mit dem modding Team um die Seriösität zu prüfen. Ergo es hat sehrwol was damit zu tun und ich hoff dass dies dich überzeugt und dass das Schiff wirklich so aussieht! Die Infolage is wirklich mau! Ich lad es demnächst wieder hoch. Wenn da irgendwas falsch in der Beschreibung war, dann tut es mir leid, jedoch weiss ich dass ich den Mod erwähnt habe! Wie gesagt, ist er das einzige Referenzmaterial zum Aussehen! :Seh ich nich so muss ich sagen! Ich hab die Infos nicht aus SWU! Sondern aus dem Buch "The New Essential Chronology"! Tut mir leid, aber ich finde den SWU Beitrag auch eher auf das Schiff mit den Namen bezogen und nicht auf die Schiffsklasse! Hab mir echt mühe gegeben um die Techinfos rauszusuchen! Außerdem ist der SWU Beitrag nebenher gesagt ne kopie von . Wookiepedia. Ich kanns auch noch weiter umschreiben...die Infos über das Namensgeberschiff werden dieselben sein! ICh bin etwas enttäuscht, wenn man hier grad mit dem ersten anfängt und alle Mühen umsonst! Gut! Ich geb mich geschlagen. Ich hab keine Lust auf Bla la! Ich finds nur unfair! ::BK ::Ich finde es zwar löblich, dass du dich so um Bilder bemühst, aber Mods für irgendwelche Spiele sind zwangsweise FanArt und damit für den Namensraum nicht erlaubt. Der Artikel ist gleich mit geflogen, weil (zumindest die erste Hälfte) eine exakte Kopie von swunion war, was ebenfalls keine Quelle sondern eine Fan Seite ist. Da du schon das Bild aus dem Mod hast, könnte auch die Beschreibung daher stammen, was aber ebenfalls für das Modteam kritisch wäre, da sie sich dann vermutlich eine Urheberrechtsverletzung begehen. In der Jedipedia werden Artikel und Bilder nur aus Offiziellen Quellen geschrieben, bzw genommen. Nur so kann man sich vor der sog. FanFiction, also Schöpfungen von Fans, schützen, und deshalb wird bei sowas auch rigoros durchgegriffen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:03, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::nach BK :::Auch ein exaktes Abschreiben aus einer offiziellen Quelle ist nicht erlaubt, da es sich hier um ein copyright geschütztes Werk handelt. In dem Fall ist es zwar keine FanFiction, aber das ist trotzdem nicht erlaubt. Abgeschrieben wird nirgendwo. In diesem Fall hat dann swu wohl auch eine Urheberrechtsverletzung begangen, da sie das aber normal nicht machen, bin ich erstmal von einer Kopie ausgegangen. Da der Text aber identisch war, gehe ich auch von einem wörtlichen Abschreiben aus der Quelle aus, was, wie gesagt, nicht erlaubt ist. :::Das ist jetzt nicht gegen dich persönlich gerichtet. Du bist neu, und kannst die Regeln noch nicht alle kennen. Wenn du das ganze selbst schreibst, und dazu offizielle Quellen benutzt, ist das ganze kein Problem. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:03, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseite Die Benutzerseite von Benutzer:Darth Jedi ist verkehrt. Und ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht ändern kannst (weil du bei Benutzer:RC-1262 die Seite geändert hast). Boss 14:33, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Generell sollte man Tabellen in der Form vermeiden, wenn man sie nicht versteht. Shaak Ti hats aber schon gemacht. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:31, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Fehler in Archiv 2 Hallo Pandora, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass in der Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen auch dein zweites Archiv aufgelistet ist. Es ist wohl auf einen Link-Fehler zurückzuführen. Da die Seite jedoch gesperrt ist, kann ich das nicht selbst beheben. Gruß 16:10, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Jo danke, habs grad ausgebessert. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:31, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) |Präp=von Hi Pandora, wo zu dient das "|Präp=von"? Und muss das überall eingefügt werden? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:58, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das Präp ändert die Präposition, damit man die Vorlage auch für "Bilder aus Quellen", also quasi zum Einsatz auf Seiten von Comics, Spielen, usw. Als ich das eingebaut hab, war ich der festen Ansicht, von höre sich besser an als zu. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:05, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Muss man das denn ab jetzt immer neuen Artikeln machen bzw bei den anderen Artikeln ändern? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:15, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::könnte ich jetzt nichtmal sicher sagen Bild:;-).gif Lass es lieber erstmal... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:20, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok ich habe aber noch eine Frage: Oben rechts in den Letzte Änderungen steht ''Automatische Aktualisierung und ich habe den Haken angeklickt, doch die Letzte Änderungen werden irgend wie nicht aktualisiert. Obwohl das Ladewappen sich daneben dreht. Weist du woran das liegen könnte? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:30, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hmmm... Eigentlich sollte das automatisch aktualisieren, alle 30 Sekunden oder so. Könnte allerhöchstens sein, dass in der Zwischenzeit keiner was geschrieben hatte. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:33, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Doch ich habe ja ein zweites Fenster geöffnet um dies mal auszuprobieren und um dies nachzuschauen. Aber ich habe mir mal grade den FireFox heruntergeladen vielleicht geht es ja mit dem. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:37, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ja im Firefox funktioniert es. Doch wenn man Seiten bearbeitet sieht die Schrift ja schlecht aus. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:46, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Egtl müsste es in jedem Browser funktionieren, aber was sieht denn bitte an der Schrift komisch aus? 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:47, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Oh tut mir leid habe mir jetzt grade erst deine Babel angesehen. Wollte dich nicht ärgern. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten ich habe vorher den Safari benutzt. Und da ist es eine ganz andere Schriftart. Im Safari die Schrift sieht so aus wie die, die in allen Büchern verwendet wird. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:55, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Naja, das mit den Schriftarten ist so eine Sache, die jeder Browser ein bisschen anders macht, aber da gewöhnt man sich schnell dran. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:02, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Allerdings dreht sich der X-Wing im Firefox schneller (bei den neuen Bildern) und er kann glaube ich die Seiten schneller laden. Naja danke für die Infos. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:08, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Jaja, es gibt viele gute Gründe, um auf Firefox umzusteigen... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:14, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::„Sein Sie nicht allzu stolz auf Ihr technologisches Schreckgespenst.....“ ^^ ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:22, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Hehehe 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:23, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bild Hallo Pandora, warum hast du das Bild Bild:Kit_Fisto_Fantasi.jpg gelöscht? --Nutella 00:45, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das Bild war ein fremdes FanArt, also ein nicht offizielles Bild, das von jemand anderem gezeichnet wurde. Die sind in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Übrigens kannst du eine Signatur auch in den Einstellungen ändern, wenn du sie nicht mehr so haben willst. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 00:47, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so, wusste ich nicht, danke--_/)Nutella(\_ 01:22, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Move Rechte Ich hätte mal wieder eine Frage: Da ich vorhin gesehen habe das es viele neue Benutzer die move haben wollte ich mal fragen wie man auch Recht bekommt. Nicht das ich das haben will einfach mal so da es mich interressiert. Und die Hauptseite habt ihr ja auch schöner gestaltet, weiter so ;-) . Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:38, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :An der Hauptseite hab ich kaum was gemacht, da war Ben federführend, von den andern unterstützt. Ich hab allerhöchstens ganz am Anfang etwas beigetragen, danach eigentlich nichts mehr. Wegen den Move-Rechten, meist fragt ein Benutzer irgendwann danach, weil er es wofür braucht, danach wird dann entschieden. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 17:39, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kreuz In manchen Infoboxen ist hinter einer Person ein Todeskreuz. Wie kann man den einfügen? Boss 09:49, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das ist ein Sonderzeichen, wie man diese einfügt, steht in Hilfe:Textformatierung#Textformatierung 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:56, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) JP Chat Kann es sein das der Jedipediachat schon länger down gesetzt wurde weil ich komm da nicht mehr drauf? Gruss Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:16, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nein, der ist nicht offline. Vorher hatten zwar die Server ein kleines Problem, aber funktioniert wieder. Wenn du nicht rein kommst, probier mal /server Gameservers.NJ.US.GameSurge.net in die Chatzeile einzugeben, das scheint der Hauptserver zu sein. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 20:22, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) Verschieben Hallo Pandora, ich hätte eine kleine Bitte an dich. Könntest du bitte den Artikle Tierfon oder wenigstens das meiste davon zu dem Link Sternjägerstützpunkt verschieben. Als ich nämlich den Artikel schrieb, war es auch so vorgesehen, aber irgendjemand hat diesen Artikel irgendwie nach Planet:Tierfon verschoben. Das was jetzt im artikel steht macht als Beschreibung eines Planeten nicht viel Sinn. Ich würde mich über deine Hilfe freuen.--Lieben Gruß,Darth Hate 13:58, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Jo, das hat Vader ja jetzt schon erledigt... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 14:23, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Danke Pandora. Gruß,Darth Hate 14:25, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Statistik Hallo Pandora, ich habe leider noch eine Frage an dich und zwar: Ich habe 28 eigene Artikel neu erstellt...bei mein statistik-zähler werden aber nur 23 angezeigt. Wie kann man das korrigieren? Ich würde mich über deine Hilfe sehr freuen.--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 15:42, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube kaum, dass man da etwas machen kann. Das ganze Projekt ist in einer Datenbank strukturiert. Das Problem tritt alle Schlatjahr mal auf, dass Sachen falsch zusammen gezählt werden. Allerdings ist die Herkunft des Problems (bei uns) noch nicht bekannt. Evtl könnte es in einer zukünftigen Media-Wiki Version aber schon beseitigt sein. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 16:16, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für die Antwort.Gruß,Darth Hate 17:02, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Zeit Hi Pandora, kann es sein, dass die Uhr in der Jedipedia falsch geht? Wenn ich Artikel bearbeitet habe, steht da, wann die Seite zu letzt geändert wurde. Ich habe eben The Clone Wars Lichtschwertduelle bearbeitet. Dort steht, der Artikel wurde zu letzt um ~5.45 Uhr bearbeitet oder so. --- Nutella - 08:52, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Du kannst die Zeit auf Einstellungen verändern. Boss 09:39, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so, wuste ich noch nicht. Die Seite habe ich noch nie benutzt, danke--- Nutella - 15:45, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Eigenes Bild Wie kann man ein eigenes Bild erstellen, z.B. das, was dort oben ist? Boss 21:00, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Benutzer_Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv#Bild 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 21:30, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) archiv Sorry, dass ich das jett frage, das wurde glaube ich schon tausend mal erklärt aber ich habe es trotzdem vergesssen: Wann kann man nochmal seine disku-seite archivieren? Meine ist jetzt z.B. 46.536 Bytes groß. Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:34, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ab 32kb, deine Seite geht also schon. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:36, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Danke^^. Dann werde ich es jetzt mal machen.--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 09:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) bild ersetzen Hi Pandora. Ich wollte nochmal nachharken wegen dem Ersetzen von Bildern....Was ist den mit spezies-Bildern? Zum Beispiel Ortolaner...bevor ich aus den essential guide das bild genommen habe, war für die rasse Max Rebo zu sehen, da er aber nur ein bekanntes individuum dieser rasse war, ist doch in solchen fällen eher die allgemeinere und in den guides eben gezeichnete version besser oder? --Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 16:06, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie gesagt, das ist ein generell... Wenn, wie etwa bei dem Bild von Max, nur Kopf und ein Teil des Oberkörpers zu sehen ist, dann kann man dass schon machen. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 16:25, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Brauche dringend Hilfe! Ich habe mich mit dem Thema, wie Anakin zu Darth Vader wurde: „Die Verwandlung in Darth Vader“ genauer beschäftigt und möchte mich gerne mit euch darüber schriftlich auseinandersetzen. Dabei habe ich verschiedene Aspekte beachtet, dennoch hoffe ich auch, dass alles so stimmt... Wir wissen zwar alle, wie er zu Darth Vader wurde, aber die verschiedenen Aspekte und Punkte wie er zu Darth Vader wurde sind bestimmt nicht jedem klar. Da es sich bei meiner Ausarbeitung ja auch nur um einen Ansatz handelt, wollte ich auch mögliche aufkommende und andere Defizite mit euch klären! :) Denn die Verwandlung ist schon ein ganz großes Ding für sich und interessiert mich schon eine ganze Weile und lässt mich nicht meht los... Oder kann ich einen eigenen Artikel daraus machen?! Oder kann ich mein Wissen hier oder auf der entsprechenden Seite (Anakin Skywalker) später mit einbringen oder meinen Text und mein dazugehöriges Mindmap dem Admin schicken? Bitte um Hilfe! Dein Darth Firic 00:08, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Generell ist es erstmal nicht nötig, dieselbe Frage an mehreren Stellen zu stellen... Das ganze sieht sehr aus, wie eine eigene Interpretation (wenn man das Bild ankuckt, was du hochladen wolltest). Wir schreiben allerdings nur strikt aus Quellen, daher wird dein Werk auf jeden Fall nicht in den Artikelnamensraum kommen können. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 10:22, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für die Antwort! Dennoch würde ich gerne wissen, ''wie genau Anakin zu Vader wurde und das man das doch auch anhand der Fakten nochmals genauer durchleuten und in einem Artikel genauer aufzeigen kann, oder? Darth Firic 15:24, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Am besten redest du da mal mit den Leuten, die sich in das UC eingetragen haben, weil die noch Pläne für den Artikel haben. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:03, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wie genau Anakin zu Vader wurde, sieht man ja recht anschaulich in Episode III im Film oder Roman. Das läuft, ohne große Eigeninterpretation, so in den Artikel unter dem Punkt Geschichte ein. Etwas Interpretation findest du später im Persönlichkeitsteil des Artikels, da dort die einzelnen Persönlichkeitsmerkmale in der Regel direkt belegt werden, um das „wieso“ herauszustellen. Allerdings findet man dort keine wilden Spekulationen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 11:14, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Babeln Ich hätte gerne ein paar der Babel die du hast, man kann bei die nicht auf bearbeiten klicken und sie kopieren, könntest du mir vielleicht auf meine Dikussionsseite schreiben wie ich die kriege oder mir die Daten davon aus meine Diskussionsseite schicken? Danke im Vorraus! J Luke M 16:45, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Du kannst lediglich nichts bearbeiten, aber an der Stelle, an der normalerweise der "Bearbeiten" Reiter ist, findet sich hier ein "Quelltext betrachten" Reiter, damit kannst du den Quelltext einsehen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:00, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich hätte gern ein Babel von dir ich kann es aber nicht über bearbeiten und kopieren erhalten schreib mir wie ich ein das "Dieser Benutzer surft mit dem brennenden Todessternfuchs", bitte! ::Diese Babel wird mit eingefügt, wie man auch im Quellcode der Benutzerseite sehen kann. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:10, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) Droiden-Artikel Hi, Pandora würde es dir etwas aus machen wenn ich den artikel Droideka bearbeite? ich weis das du eigentlich die droiden artikel machst aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht bearbeite ich den artikel, da es mir sehr wichtig ist mal artikel zu schreiben Möge die macht mit dir sein Corran' 17:04, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Es steht jedem frei, Artikel zu bearbeiten, wenn diese nicht uc sind. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:54, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::okey dann stürz ich mich mal in die Arbeit... Ich wünsche dir viel Glück für die Prüfungen Möge die Macht mit dir sein Corran' 16:12, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Droidenänderung Hi Pandora, ich habe da eine Frage: Im Fact file steht nichts von Blaster sonder von einem devensiv-Energiestrahler....und das mit der Sprache. tut mir leid war nicht mit absicht. und was ich besonders lieb finde ist, dass du meine infos nicht gelöscht sondern mit eingebaut hast! Danke. Ach ja: ICh weiß zwar nicht welche Prüfungen du jetzt ablegen musst, aber ich wünsche dir von Herzen alles, alles Gute und einen erfolgreichen Abschluss der Prüfungen. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 11:22, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ja, ich hab ja selbst Blödsinn hingeschrieben, als ich da Energiewaffe eingetragen hab. Strahler ist eine primär in alten Romanen und Übersetzung vorkommende Bezeichnung für Blaster. Defensive Waffen gibts nicht, das sind Schilde (-;, oder politische Äusserungen... Danke für die Ermutigung mit den Prüfungen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:34, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Under Construction halo pandora ich bin gerade neu und würde wisen wie man ein under contruction schild anbringt--Darth nihilius 11:32, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Vorlage findest du unter UNDER CONSTRUCTION, da sind auch Anweisungen und Regeln dazu. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:28, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::gut dass ich das jetzt weiss--Darth nihilius 15:40, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Umbennenung Hallo erstmal.Und dann hab ich noch ne bitte.Kannst du mich vielleicht umbennenen??? Und zwar zu Rune Haako?Thx im voraus.--Vader² 16:57, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Dazu musst du zuerst alle Links auf deine Benutzerseite ändern, sodass sie auf die zukünftige Benutzerseite leiten. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:24, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::ich meld mich wenn ich soweit bin--Vader² 20:27, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Diskussionsseiten Halo und guten Tag, ich hätte eine kleine Frage : Kann ich eigentlich auch meine Diskussionsseite bearbeiten und gestalten , wie meine Benutzerseite?viele grüsse--Darth nihilius 16:37, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Generell darf man die Diskussion auch frei gestalten. Allerdings gibt es für Diskussionen ein paar Regeln. So dürfen keine Einträge gelöscht oder verändert werden (es sei denn, es handelt sich offensichtlich um Spam). Damit sich jeder sofort auf der Diskussion zurechtfindet, sollte man ausserdem nur den Kopf (d.h. den oberen Teil) gestalten, da der restliche Teil meistens verändert wird. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 16:43, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::okay dann werde ich mich mal dort umsehen. möge die macht mit dir sein--Darth nihilius 16:54, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) mein Profil Kannst du mal auf meine Profil seite gehen und mal sehen ob die gut ist?? --Jedi-Protektor 19:55, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :C-3PO hat die doch bereits auf das hier aufmerksam gemacht, oder? Gründlich lesen, wenn du was nicht verstehst, kannst du gerne fragen. Und bitte lad deine Bilder nicht noch einmal hoch. Sie sind zu klein, du gibs keine Quellen/Lizenzen an und es gibt bereits ähnliche Bilder. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:01, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Artikel? Halo Pandora , kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wo ich anfangen muss, um einen Artikel zu schreiben?--Darth nihilius 12:43, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Willst du wissen, wie man einen Artikel erstellt, oder welche Artikel es noch gibt, die man schreiben kann? 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 11:46, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) Adminsperrung Eins versteh ich nicht. Wie kann man einen Admin für 2 Wochen sperren? Boss 11:55, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Jaja, wenn du ein paar Zeilen weiter nach oben kuckst, siehst du warum... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 12:15, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschung Hey Pandora, ich habe jetzt grad mir mal die Letzten Änderungen mir angeschaut und da habe ich dann gesehen, dass du diese eine Unterseite eines Benutzers gelöscht hast, ich versteh dass jetzt nicht, wehsalb, denn es gibt mehrere andere Benutzer, die ebenfalls solche Geschichtseiten haben, z. B. Darth Umbra und noch welche die mir nich einfallen ;), aber ich finde das ein bisschen willkürlich, denn auch wenn darin jetzt nicht der Sinn besteht, wenn der Benutzer nicht nur an solchen Dingen arbeitet ist das doch Ok. 19:02, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du genau hinschaust, wirst du sehen, dass ich die Diskussion gelöscht habe, welche nicht nötig ist. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 19:06, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Edits Ich hab eine frage, was genau ist ein edit, und wie kann man einen Artikel zum lesenswerten vorschlagen? :Eine Änderung wird als Edit bezeichnet, unterschieden wird allerdings zwischen Edits in Namensbereich (also an Artikeln) und im Nichtnamensbereich (der ganze Rest). Für die Wahlen ist alles auf der Seite beschrieben. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 20:37, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Seite Warum hast du deine Seite gelöscht? Was heißt das das was geändert werden muss? Boss 12:37, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Boss. Ich denke nicht, dass du unbedingt zu allem belanglosem eine Frage stellen musst, geschweige denn es verstehen. Er hat seine Seite gelöscht, weil er gerade eine neue am basteln ist. Er möchte nur einen Edit in der Benutzerseite haben und nicht 200, wie man anderer Nutzer. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 13:04, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jahre Hi Pando, ich weiß natürlich, dass man solche Fragen respektive in diesem Fall Vorschläge gut auf die Disku-Seite des Artikelpacken kann. Da aber seit ein-zwei Wochen nichts als tote Hose ist, wollte ich das mal bei einem Admin meines Vertrauens machen. Kann man nicht die Jahre, die es noch nicht gibt, z.B. 96 VSY nich auf der Seite:Seiten in der Kategorie „Jahre“ anführen? So hat man alle Jahre die es gibt und die jahre die fehlen auf einen Blick. Und nicht nur die ein zwei Jahre + - des Jahres X zum Beispiel.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:28, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Öhm, du meinst, dass man alle Artikel, die in der Kategorie:Jahre drin sind, irgendwie in die Artikel einblenden kann? Das Thema war die Tage schonmal aufgekommen, ob das technisch möglich ist, wir sind aber zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Aber über eine andere Vorlage, die einen grösseren Bereich abdeckt und evtl auch gant anders aufgebaut ist, könnte man tatsächlich nachdenken. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 14:35, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh, sorry Pando. Das wusste ich nicht, dass das schon mal durchgekaut wurde. Aber ich verstehe nur nicht was daran nicht machbar ist. Zum Beispiel kann man doch wenigstns die roten Jahre ergänzen, die in den Artikel sind. Zum Beispiel schreibe ich einen neuen Artiekl, es kommt ein Jahr vor, wo ich nicht weiß, welche Quelle dieses jahr liefert und was im jahr geschehen ist. aber ein anderer hat diese quelle. ich schreibe einfach das jahr auf die Seite:Seiten in der Kategorie „Jahre“. und dann hat man es. klar, alle jahre von der vorzeit bis heute, würde man sich einen Wolf schreiben^^.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:39, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Konntest du auch nicht wissen, war im IRC besprochen worden... Ich glaub wir meinen jetzt aber grade etwas unterschiedliches. Es ist meines Wissens nach (noch) nicht möglich, Seiten, welche in eine Kategorie eingeordnet sind, in einem Artikel oder einer Vorlage darzustellen. Eine Möglichkeit wäre sicher, die Kategorie:Jahre in der Vorlage zu verlinken, sodass man von dem Jahr direkt auf alle bestehenden Artikel zu Jahren kommt. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 14:44, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt antworte. schule^^. Öhm ja so oder so ähnlich habe ich es wohl gemeint^^ sorry, bin kein Programmier-jedi...ih meine GENIE *hust* aber dein Vorschlag klingt auch nicht schlecht, besser gesagt er ist super. Wenn muss man den ansprechen um so etwas in die Wege zu leiten?--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 18:52, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hmm ja, theoretisch kann ja jeder Vorlagen erstellen. Ich hab leider jetzt die nöchste Zeit ein paar Sachen geplant, deshalb werd ich das erstmal nicht selbst machen können. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 20:56, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich nix verstehen Sprach?! Hi Pandora, ich habe da (mal wieder) eine Frage: Was bedeuten eigentlich LEMMA? und TYPOS? Diese Begriffe sind mir mehrmals aufgefallen und ich verstehe immer nur Bahnhof. Ich würde mich echt über eine Aufklärung freuen^^. Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Sonntag,Darth Hate 09:47, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :''Lemma ist einfach eine Hochgestochene Bezeichnung für ein Stichwort. In Wikis wird Lemma insbesondere für den Namen eines Artikels verwendet. Auch Typo ist wieder ein etwas hochgestochener Begriff und bezeichnet lediglich Rechtschreibfehler. Dazu gehört dann auch der andere Begriff Tempus, was dann die Benutzung einer falschen Zeitform bedeutet. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:54, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön, Pando. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 10:09, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ähhh WTF? Was hast denn da mit den ganzen Babeln gemacht? Es hat schon so seinen Sinn, warum die Babel (ausser Sprachbabel) nur in MEINEM Namensraum zu finden sind. Also bitte wieder alle zurückverschieben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:32, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hallo Pandora, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen weshalb ich meine fan-fiction entfernen musste ? ich komm nicht nach was daran falsch sein hätte können . gruss --Darth nihilius 21:03, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Naja, das Fan-Fiction verboten ist, steht schon seit langer Zeit in den Richtlinien, aber bisher wurde es einfach nicht durchgesetzt, weil bis vor Kurzem egtl keiner Fan-Fiction hier produziert hat. Das das aber in Letzer Zeit Überhand nimmt, haben wir uns beschlossen diese Regel wieder rigoros durchzusetzten. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:14, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::So ist es also , das kann ich verstehen , ich hätte ni gedacht dass das verboten ist . gruss --Darth nihilius 17:52, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Wie gesagt, es war bisher ja auch mehr oder weniger tolleriert, aber da es einfach Überhand nimmt, wird per sofort wieder drauf geachtet. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:59, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Shadow Hi, Pandora, da du zuletzt den Artikel Rogue Shadow bearbeitet und Abschnitte gelöscht hast, dachte ich ich frage dich, auch wegen meiner nicht sehr großen Erfahrung mit der Jedipedia, ob der Artikel, so wie ich ihn jetzt überarbeitet hab, bis auf den ein oder anderen kleinen Recht-,Grammatik-, oder Kommasetzungsfehler in Ordnung ist.? Gruß Comenor 16:37, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ist schön geworden. Mach weiter so (-: Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:23, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Meine Benutzerseite Hallo Pandora, ich möchte dich bitten meine benutzerseite so zu lassen wie sie ist...warum hast du überhaupt so gut wie alles gelöscht?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ordo Skirata (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16. Jun. 2009, 13:59:09 ) :Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Benutzerseiten und Fan-Werke, worauf du auch hier hingewiesen wurdest. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 14:05, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Handelsföderation Hi Pandora, ich habe eine Frage: Heißt es Handelsföderation oder Handelsfö'r'''deration? Nutella (Diskussion|Beiträge|Sperren) 16:32, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Föderation, ohne das r 'Pandora' Diskussion : Admin 16:35, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ok, dankeNutella (Diskussion|Beiträge|Sperren) 16:39, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) nochmal ne Frage Ich habe noch 'ne Frage: Da ich keine Move-Rechte habe, könntest du meine Disku archivieren? Nutella (Diskussion|Beiträge|Sperren) 16:49, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Da brauchste eigentlich keine move-Rechte --''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:49, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so, ich dachte, man verschieb sonst die Disku. Dann mach ichs selbst. Danke, Mandalore. Nutella 16:54, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Hab dir trotzdem mal welche gegeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wirklich? Cool, danke! Ich werde vorsichtig damit umgehen. Nutella (Diskussion|Beiträge|Sperren) 19:16, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Halo Pandora , ich war mal darthnihilius, doch ich hatte probleme mit meinem , computer und musste das system wiederherstellen , ich wollte nur sagen dass ich jetzt nun unter diesem namen hier bin--Lord Dark 14:42, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) gruss und guten tag , aber eine frage hab ich noch : was geschiet mit meiner alten benutzerseite ? --Lord Dark 14:44, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du willst, kann deine Alte Seite und Disku zu deinem neuen Namen verschoben werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:49, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::ich bins der mit der alten benutzerseite , musste die diskussion hier weiterführen , weils dringend war , das wäre gut wenn man die verschieben kann , wie kann man das machen ? gruss --Lord Dark 18:24, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Diskussionen bitte immer da vorsetzen, wo sie begonnen wurden: Ich habe deine Seite und deine Disku verschoben und den alten Account stillgelegt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:35, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Danke für die Hilfe und für die Verschiebung , und von jetzt an werde ich diskussionen dort weiterführen wo sie begonnen haben gruss--Lord Dark 19:46, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Dann tu das auch... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:49, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fersehsendung hallo Pandora. ich habe erfahren das es auf dem sender Discovery chanel eine sendung mit namen : Star Wars ein Blick in die Zukunft gibt. Währe es sinnvoll so eine seite zu erstellen? MdMmds Corran' 18:58, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ps: sorry wegen letztens im irc!!! :Wenn es das ist, was ich meine, dann hat das erstmal so nicht viel mit StarWars zu tun, sondern ist viel mehr eine unabhängige Sendung, die StarWars ähnliche Technologien usw in der Realwelt zeigen, könnte mich da aber auch täuschen. 'Pandora Diskussion : Admin 20:46, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerstatistik Hi Pandora, ich bins mal wieder: wie ich gehört habe kannst du mir sagen, welches Update ich brauche, um meine Benutzerstatistik wieder in stand zu bringen. Wie es hier schon steht, hat meine Benutzerstatistik-Tabelle auf meiner Benutzerseite einen Fehler. Kannst du mir helfen? Nutella 20:29, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Da muss er mich wohl falsch verstanden haben. Ich hab mal irgendwo geschrieben gehabt, dass es schon mal passieren kann, dass die Statistik falsch rechnet, was mit einem (nicht absehbaren) update evtl behoben werden könnte. Die Wahrscheinlichste Sache, wenn plötzlich so etwas passiert, ist eine Versionlöschung oder ein gelöschter Artikel. Dabei werden nämlich alle damit verbundenen Edits gelöscht. Pandora Diskussion : Admin 20:46, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab das wohl anders verstanden, als du mir das mal geschrieben hast. Boss 20:54, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Seid gegrüßt :) Hi Pandora! Mein Freund Darth Devler chattet gerne mit dir und ich kenn ihn auch persönlich...wie auch immer um es auf den Punkt zu bringen ich bin neu hier und ich würd gern mal ein paar neue Internetfreunde kennenlernen:)Also jetzt nicht nach dem Motto willst du mein Freund sein,aber ich würde dich auch gern mal kennenlernen. Kannst mich ja mal kontaktieren wenn du Lust hast. Bis dann, Möge die Macht mit dir Sein! Darth Sudac 12:55, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) PS:du hast ne coole Seite :Wenn du reden willst, kannst du ja gerne mal in den Jedipedia-Chat kommen. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 12:50, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Bild:wink.gif ::Jiooooooooo, eigentlich wollte ich so mit dir chatten in Jedipedia-Chatt komm ich nicht zurecht. GrußDarth Sudac 20:52, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Nur das die Diskussionen nicht zum Chatten da sind. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 22:11, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hallo Pandora, die ehemalige Dialog- und Zitatsammlung steht kurz davor, endgültig durch den Jediquote-Namensraum abgelöst zu werden. Zitat-Seiten für die wichtigsten Charactere wurden erstellt und jeder Film hat nun seine ganz eigene Seite. Ich möchte nun einen Dank an dich aussprechen. Du hattest erkannt, dass die Dialog- und Zitatsammlung den momentanen Anforderungen nicht mehr gerecht werden kann und warst bedeutend mitbeteiligt an der Entstehung an Jediquote. Du warst es, der die Regeln mitentwickelt hat und sie im Endeffekt im Wiki veröffentlicht hat. Diese Taten haben es ermöglicht, dass Jediquote zu dem geworden ist, was es heute ist: ein Namensraum, dem die Zukunft gehört. Eine neue, verbesserte Möglichkeit, Zitate noch leserfreundlicher zu präsentieren, als es bisher möglich war. Der Weg dorthin war lang, weshalb ich dir als Anerkennung Folgendes überreichen möchte: [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 02:39, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) hilfe ich bräuchte deine hilfe bei meinen arikeln Sedawan und Devastation (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sergej7890 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:05, 15. Jul. 2009) :Ich weiss ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich dabei helfen kann, da ich die Quelle nicht besitzen. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 13:20, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage Hallo Pandora, ich wusste ja nicht, dass man keine Signaturvorlagen erstellen darf. Allerdings darf man doch eine Vorlge erstellen, durch die dann so etwas: Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel angezeigt, oder nicht? Also dürfte ich so eine Vorlage anlegen, muss aber das Datum weglassen? Mir ist übrigens aufgefallen, dass die automatische Uhrzeit, die man mit der Vorlage einfügt, bzw. die bei Seiten wie Letzte Änderungen oder Neue Seiten angezeigt wird, immer zwei Stunden nachgeht. Ich wollte das nur mal erwähnen, da mir schon länger auffällt und ich nicht weis, ob man da was ändern kann. Sorry wegen der Umstände, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:53, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST)